phoenicipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Robert
Robert is a human slave, best known for his relationship with Duke Thomar Dracon of Aylian. Appearance Life before Aylian In 5027, Robert was given to Alain Cournicova as a pet. See short story Sword Dance. Move to Aylian In 5049, Robert is bought by Thomar Dracon, the young Duke of Aylian. See short story Mail Order. Their growing relationship is told in the following short stories: A Sunny Morning, A Night Out, A Small Misunderstanding, Seventeen and Fruit Cocktail. In 5050, during the events of Pleasure Cruise, they meet the Coron fur merchant Mattis Keel and his pet aboard the Aurora Aida, as well as Prince Kerish Dracon and his pet Luther. In the same year, Lady Jelena Dracon tries to gain Thomar's hand in marriage through a fake marriage contract. Her plans are foiled, though she badly tortures Robert before she could be ousted. See short story The Cruel Bride. In the short story Burning Bright, Robert befriends the demon Car Astarte Sesh of the Aliaerean Empire, who gifts him a hellhound puppy as a bribe. Robert names the puppy 'Alain' after a previous owner of his. When he and Thomar rescue the Youh'Kai M'leah priestess from a rogue group of Verata in An Impossible Lie, Robert learns that Thomar considers him his nar'sini, his lifemate. Some demons of the Aliaerean Empire manage to abduct and replace Thomar around the time of his second coronation anniversary. The ursuper banishes Robert to a remote summer palace, but Robert notices that something has to be amiss. Robert, T'lark and Alain manage to foil the demons' plans. See short story Banishment. His relationship with Thomar continues to deepen and gains a more and more public status in When on Malicorn... and A Night at the Opera. In 5051, Antonio Mojav offered to buy Robert for an exorbitant sum, see short story Unexpected. As it turned out, Robert had fathered a girl during his time in a breeding facility on Tosca, Maria. Mojav had bought her and fallen in love with her. But when she died in a terrorist attack and their child was critically injured, the only way to save the child was to find one of Maria's parents - Robert. Thomar agrees to a medical scanning of Robert in exchange for a new clinic build on Aylian by Mojav. A few months after the events around Antonio Mojav, Robert and T'lark are kidnapped by Lady Jelena Dracon, who blames Robert for her failed plans. After days of torture, Robert is given a choice to kill himself or T'lark, but instead defies Lady Jelena one last time and kills her instead. Thomar and Duke Christian Dracon of Serin, who he had brought along as a witness, now have to deal with the fact that Robert killed a noble on another sovereign's soil. In the end, Emperor Leesha Dracon grants Robert an Imperial Pardon for his service to the Empire (in keeping Thomar on the job) and a pet earring of imperial protection. See short story The last Step. Other Articles on Robert Robert Category:People Category:Slaves Category:Humans Category:5027 Category:5049 Category:5050 Category:Born in 5007 Category:5051 Category:Yaicizans